


Hope is a Dangerous Thing

by JadedSoul



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSoul/pseuds/JadedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Root allows herself to believe Shaw is dead, she'll have to stop and she can't stop. Not when Shaw is out there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is a Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Short tumblr drabble that takes place post 4.11 replaces MIA but the mayhem across 5 states remains implied.

Root needs to get Shaw back, Shaw’s alive and Root needs to get her back.

That’s the only thought Root allows to occupy her mind.

Only way Root can stay on task and busy.

Shaw has to be alive.

Because otherwise…otherwise, Root can only see the image that will forever be seared into her mind.

Shaw’s last moment on earth and Root’s last soul wrenchingly painful glimpse of Shaw.

Shaw, her beautifully complicated Shaw.

Dying.

Blood pooling around her petite body while she stares defiantly into the face of her executioner.

So Root enlists John’s help, not that he wasn’t a more than willing accomplice. And together they set out to lay waste to the world around them, uncaring towards collateral damage and silencing the voice of protest ever present in her ear that had once been her only friend and source of comfort.

Because if she doesn’t listen then she can’t hear TM use Shaw’s voice to try to get her to stop her rampage and renewed blood lust.

Root and John collect their arsenal from the subway, already knowing their targets.

Root keeps moving, never stopping, numb to the world around her.

Because if she doesn’t keep moving then Root can still feel the pressure of that kiss. Still feel the heat of Shaw’s lips against her and the lingering taste of her mouth. Giving her everything she could have dared hope for but never expected.

Like a phantom presence hell bent on a life time of torment.

Root stay’s calm and detached.

They locate some targets, kill some operatives. But it is when they have to attack a fortified building that Root finally breaks.

Because unknowingly, Reese in his own grief stricken haze, had handed Root a grenade launcher.

Shaw’s grenade launcher.

Shaw’s favorite, treasured grenade launcher.

And something inside Root snaps.

She is no longer Root, but a much more terrifying being driven purely by a grief fueled inferno of rage.

Root takes out 3/4 of Samaritan by the time fate catches up with her.

Had she been listening TM could have told her Martine was funneling her into a position with no possible exit strategy and her odds of survival were negligible.

Because even though Root had stopped listening, TM had not stopped caring.

Root is soon backed into a corner, standing, but injured. Her eyes betraying that Root’s soul had parted long ago.

But Root remembers Shaw and stares Martine down just as defiantly as the person she had come to treasure most in this world once had.

Because Martine is gloating and Root wants nothing more than to punch Martine until Root can finally feel something again.

Root hears Martine say that she had offered to kill them together, so that they could go down together, dead in each others arms.

At those mocking words, all of Root’s sense’s fail but she hears herself whisper “go get em Sameen my darling.”

An coded override message to TM that unleashes a virus destroying all virtually connected electronic systems, including TM.

Martine asks Root to clarify and it is then that she returns a small fraction of herself to the shell of a body she inhabits.

With a gleeful sadistic smirk, Root simply states “I’m on my way sweetie” as she raises the guns held in each hand and her world goes mercifully dark at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
